ABS-CBN, the Kapamiyla Network surge brings More, More, More!
MANILA, Philippines - Kapamilya network, ABS-CBN is now No.3 has announced their new shows that are sure to make the competition break into kapamilya. At the NBC Tent last April 14, during a launch dubbed “'More More More',” ABS-CBN heralded 18 new Kapamilya shows that will cater to viewers who are into drama or reality shows or comedy or public service or all of the above and more. Zoren Legaspi, Ella Cruz, Marvin Agustin, Nadine Lustre, Dingdong Dantes, Lucy Torres, Richard Gomez, Carmina Villaroel, Paulo Avelino, Janice De Belen, Dianne Medina, Robin Padilla, Iza Calzado, Michael V., Joross Gamboa and Eugene Domingo remains the contract of Kapamilya network. The following will beef up ABS-CBN’s programming grid starting this 2012: “'Umagang Kay Ganda'.” Hosted by Julius Babao, Bernadette Sembrano, Anthony Taberna, Venus Raj, Andre Felix, Bianca Gonzalez, Ariel Ureta, Winnie Cordero, Jeffrey Tam, Gerry Baja and Iya Villania, it airs weekdays from 5:00 to 8:00 a.m. with simulcast on ANC (ABS-CBN News Channel). “'Aryanna'.” Starring the network's returning breakthrough teen star Ella Cruz as Aryanna, Pokwang, Tonton Gutierrez, Desiree del Valle, Bianca Manalo, G. Toengi, Lotlot De Leon, Louise Abuel and Celine Lim and directed by Erick C. Salud and Lino S. Cayetano. The teleserye airs on ABS-CBN’s Primetime Bida block from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. right after TV Patrol premieres May 7. “'Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'.” The network’s teleserye offering together with “Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw” produce by Viva Television. Starting a new powerhouse cast by Cesar Montano, Kris Aquino, Robin Padilla and Anne Curtis, along with Xyriel Manabat, Tirso Cruz III, Ian Veneracion, Miles Ocampo, Emilio Garcia, Richard Yap, Smokey Manaloto, Gloria Sevilla, Laureen Uy, Guji Lorenzana, Lucy Torres-Gomez and Tom Rodriguez introducing Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo. Directed by Joyce Bernal and Malu Sevilla. The teleserye airs on ABS-CBN’s Primetime Bida block from Monday to Friday at 8:30 p.m. “'Esperanza'.” This Pinoy drama classic makes its grand comeback with produce by Viva Television and a powerhouse cast led by Cristine Reyes as Esperanza, Luis Manzano, Bobby Yan, Sam Pinto, Joanna Mae Morales, Marvin Agustin, Leo Martinez, Cesar Montano, Nadine Lustre and Cherry Pie Picache and directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The teleserye airs on ABS-CBN’s Primetime Bida block from Monday to Friday at 9:15 p.m. “'Agimat: Ang Mga Alamat ni Ramon Revilla presents: Boy Putik'.” to air at 2:30 p.m. on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold block, “Agimat: Boy Putik” features Enchong Dee in the title role as Boy Putik in the fight-fantasy-action appearance. Geoff Eigenmann, Albert Martinez, Nene Tamayo, Janice de Belen, Marvin Agustin, Patrick Garcia and Angelika dela Cruz are also in the cast. “'Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo'.” premieres last April 9 at 3:15 p.m. on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold block, starring Nadine Lustre, Jake Cuenca and Shaina Magdayao with Bangs Garcia, Sandy Andolong, Gloria Diaz, Maria Isabel Lopez, Dick Israel, Ron Morales, Clarence Delgado, Nikki Valdez, Jojit Lorenzo, David Chua and Ronnie Lozaro with special participation of Phillip Salvador and Christopher De Leon and directed by Lino S. Cayetano and Manny Q. Palo. “'Precious Hearts Romances presents: Hiyas'.” starting Dingdong Dantes in the title role as Hiyas, Zanjoe Marudo, Megan Young, Kristel Moreno, Neri Naig, Joross Gamboa, Tricia Santos and Shy Carlos are the cast and directed by Adolfo Alix, Jr. The show premieres at 5 p.m. on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold block. “'Lorenzo's Time'.” A melodrama that offers viewers a unique and fresh story of a child, “Lorenzo's Time” stars Carmina Villaroel, Zoren Legaspi and Zaijan Jaranilla with Amy Austria-Ventura, Alfred Vargas, Gina Pareño, Cherry Pie Picache, Belle Mariano, James Blanco, Jewel Mische, Rommel Padilla and Joel Torre introducing Cassandra and Maverick Villaroel. The show premieres at 5:45 p.m. right before TV Patrol on ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida block. “'ASAP 2012'” The longest-running sunday musical variety show on Philippine TV, “ASAP 2012”. Hosted by Gary Valenciano, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Ariel Rivera and Martin Nievera with co-host and performers by Aiza Seguerra, Akiko Solon, Alex Castro, Anne Curtis, Arnel Pineta, Bea Alonzo, Bryan Termulo, Bugoy Carino, Christian Bautista, Cristine Reyes, Dingdong Dantes, Duncan Ramos, Empress Schuck, Enchong Dee, Anrique Gil, Erich Gonzales, Erik Santos, Gab Valenciano, Gerald Anderson, G-Force, Iya Villania, Iza Calzado, Jaco Benin, Jake Cuenca, Jed Madela, Jericho Rosales, Jessy Mendiola, JM De Guzman, John Lloyd Cruz, John Prats, Julia Montes, Juris Fernandez, K-La Rivera, Karylle, KC Concepcion, Kean Cipriano, Kim Chiu, Krissel Valdez, Luis Manzano, Maja Salvador, Markki Stroem, Megan Young, Monica Sacay, Nadine Lustre, Nel Gomez, Nikki Gil, Nyoy Volante, Piolo Pascual, Princess Velasco, Rayver Cruz, Richard Poon, Sam Pinto, Robi Domingo, Robin Nievera, Sam Concepcion, Sam Milby, Shaina Magdayao, Sheryn Regis, Sitti Navarro, Toni Gonzaga, Venus Raj, Vina Morales, VIncent Bueno, Young JV and Zia Quizon with our singing superstars by Marcelito Pomoy, Angeline Quinto, Yeng Constantino, Jovit Baldivino and Anja Aguilar and directed by Johnny Manahan, plus the regular dancers by Streetboys and Manoeuvres. “ASAP 2012” airs at 12:15 pm every Sundays. “'Luv U'.” At Sundays at 3 pm last February 19, the viewers will enjoy the teen comedy TV series with the premiere of “Luv U”, where they will also experience about the highs and lows of young love. Starting by Miles Ocampo, Angeli Gonzales, Kiray Celis, CJ Navato, Igi Boy Flores and Alfred Labatos with YouTube signing sensation Rhap Salazar and newbie teen actor Marco Gumabao. It air every Sundays, 3 pm right after ASAP 2012 and before the longest-running sunday showbiz-oriented talk show The Buzz. “The Inside Story.” ABS-CBN News provides in-depth investigative through return of “The Inside Story,” the newest newsmagazine show which provides incisive and investigative accounts on important events and significant personages that shapes the Filipino nation. Airing Tuesday at 11:30 p.m., “The Inside Story” is hosted by Loren Legarda. “'TV Patrol'.” The lonegst-running Filipino news program om Philippine TV of ABS-CBN News, with the national TV ratings of TV5's Aksyon and GMA's 24 Oras. The celebrating 25th Anniversary. Anchored by Ted Failon, Korina Sanchez and Noli De Castro. “TV Patrol” airs weeknights at 6:30 p.m. with simulcast on DZMM Radyo Patrol 630. “'Bandila'.” The International Emmy-nominated late night news program of ABS-CBN News, that presents letting viewers send their reactions on each news through Twitter, Multiply and Facebook and Bandila's Official webpage read by the anchors after each news items, thus making Bandila more interactive. Anchored by Karen Davila, Julius Babao, Loren Legarda and Boy Abunda, “Bandila” airs weeknights at 11 p.m. “'Magandang Gabi, Bayan'.” The top-rated newsmagazine program in the Philippines makes its comeback with a reinvented public affairs programming of the country's most trusted news and curren affairs anchorman and his team of hardworking, highly-motivated writers, researchers, cameramen and editors among others, MGB or Magandang Gabi, Bayan documents, analyzes, exposes and chronicles the most significant topics and gripping issues of the times from crimes, corruption and scandals and their impact on the country and people to uplifting features on human courage and heroism as well as national aspiration and survival. MGB's in-depth and well-researched investigative reports are presented in a simple yet powerful manner which never fails to grab the viewers. Anchored by Noli De Castro, easily the country's most renowned broadcast journalist. "Mr. Public Service" or simply "Kabayan" to millions of followers. “Magandang Gabi, Bayan” airs from Saturday afternoon at 5 p.m. right after “Failon Ngayon” beginning last February 4. “'Super Laff-In'.” The Pinoy comedy classic makes it comeback as the comedy gag show with a powerhouse cast lead by Robin Padilla, Michael V., Vhong Navarro, Eugene Domingo, Melai Cantiveros, Karen Dematera, Pooh, Pokwang, Jobert Austria, Angelica Panganiban, Jayson Gianza, John Prats, Badjie Mortiz, Ryan Bang, Saicy Aguila, Sunshine Garcia and Zanjor Maruno. Directed by Edgar Mortiz. “Super Laff-In” airs every Saturday night at 10:30 p.m. “'It's Showtime!'.” The Kapamilya Network introduces the newest noontime show “It's Showtime!,” which offers the provide the spirit, the unique rapport and the homey feel of the Showtime family for more we have the daily noontime habit that cuts across all markets and works in a nationwide and eventually international scope, plus all the excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show and the hosting scheme itself is a marvel in mass and class appeal maintains the policy of respecting the contestants, candidates and all its talent searches contests and competition will feature comedy without embarrassment and fun with substance. The show caters to the staple Filipino noontime menu: The talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting. Hosted by Vhong Navarro, Anne Curtis, Karylle, Kim Arienza, Jugs Jugueta, Teddy Corpuz, Jhong Hilario, Ryan Bang, Coleen Garcia and Vice Ganda, plus DJ M.O.D., Eric Tai, Dumbo, Jonas, XB Gensan and Showtime Dancers. Directed by Victor de Guzman and Bobet Vidanes. The show is set to airs on Monday to Saturday at 11:30 a.m. right after “Kapamilya Blockbusters” premieres last February 6. “'MasterChef Philippines'.” The most awaited Philippine premiere of the world-renowned cooking competition reality-game show franchise finally happens on 2012. “MasterChef Philippines” begins to Filipino contestants from ages 18 to 50 years old. Hosted by Marvin Agustin, “MasterChef Philippines” judge the contestants of professional Filipino chefs Fern Aracama, Rolando Laudico and JP Anglo. “'Sineskwela'.” The Pinoy classic educational made its grand comeback as the most awaited education, the ABS-CBN foundation (AFI) is “Sineskwela”, a longest-running 30-minute science and technology show that dramatically improving the learning and teaching of science in the country, especially at public elementary school level, where in it was made a viewing requirement by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS). “Sineskwela” begins to convinced that this investment in revolutionizing science education in the country will translate to a rich and productive human resource base for the Philippines in the field of science and technology, an asset essential to a successful and competitive economy in the next century. It airs every Saturday mornings at 8:15 a.m. starting last February 4. “'The X-Factor Philippines'.” ABS-CBN proudly presents one of its most awaited reality singing competition programs hosted by Ms. KC Concepcion and The X-Factor Judges with Martin Nievera, Gary Valenciano, Charice and Pilita Corrales.